


All They Want

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Flufftober, M/M, Plans For The Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “You scared the shit out of me,” Magnus accuses.“Sorry,” Alec laughs out, grabbing one of Magnus’ hands and pressing a kiss to his palm, “you’re just really great with her.”





	All They Want

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Established Relationship

“Good night, Sweetpea,” Magnus whispers. 

Pure affection blooms in Alec’s chest as his boyfriend sweeps his fingers over Madzie’s hair before slowly backing out of the room- right into Alec. 

Magnus jumps and covers his mouth to muffle his loud gasp of surprise as he whirls around, his eyes wide with shock for a few seconds as they meet Alec’s own before he relaxes. Alec can’t control the laughter that wants to bubble up his throat, though, so Magnus drags him down the hallway to their bedroom and guides him to the bed, straddling his hips once he is sprawled across the silk sheets.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Magnus accuses, his eyes narrowed as he rests his hands lightly on Alec’s abdomen.

“Sorry,” Alec laughs out, grabbing one of Magnus’ hands and pressing a kiss to his palm, “you’re just really great with her.”

Magnus’ gaze softens and he flops down onto Alec’s chest, pressing his face against his neck. Alec slides his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair, hugging him closer, and he can feel Magnus smile against him. 

“It’s just practice for when we have our own kids,” Magnus whispers, immediately tensing as the words leave his mouth, as if he hadn’t meant to say them out loud. 

Alec grins and flips them over so that he can look Magnus in the eye.

“I can’t wait.” 

Magnus’ glamour drops and he presses a hand to Alec’s cheek, his own face turning red at the casual declaration. They settle under the sheets a few moments later and Alec tangles their legs together, unable to push the smile off of his lips. As he falls asleep he imagines being woken up by high-pitched squeals and contagious laughter, and his chest warms.

It’s all he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little bit late but I had no time to do this before now! Sorry it's so short!


End file.
